Amour, Fraternité
by Recolte le Rhume
Summary: La vengeance, il parait que les gens intelligents ne s'y abaissent pas, que "Les chiens aboient et la caravane passe". Faux. L'amour, il parait que ça vous tombe dans la tronche souvent sans s'y attendre, comme ça. Des fois, c'est quelque chose qui, si ça était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, vous aurait fait vomir. Et si on combine les deux, je vous prédis une réputation foutue à vie.


**Salut à tous et à toutes, lecteur/ices de fanfictions !**

**Je suis ici avec un gentil OS, pas le premier, pas le dernier, mon premier, peut-être mon dernier - sur Fred et George (où ils respirent tous les deux et où Fred ne sent pas le sapin - Rangez les mouchoirs !), Sans drame, sans cadavre, sans méchant psychopathe-légèrement-****pathétique-gourou-de-secte-de-sado-masos, pas de bourges consanguins-cons-tout-court, pas de directeur citronophile... Avec tout ça on pourrait se demander pourquoi cette histoire est classée "humor", mais, on peut bien essayer de s'amuser entre Gryffondors, non ? ...Non ?  
**

**"Amour, Fraternité"**

La vengeance, il parait que les gens intelligents ne s'y abaissent pas, que "Les chiens aboient et la caravane passe". Faux. Les gens intelligents ne sont pas des caravanes et ont juste de meilleures idées. L'amour, il parait que ça vous tombe dans la tronche souvent sans s'y attendre, comme ça. Et alors soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Des fois tout va bien, les gens disent "Awww" en vous regardant comme si vous étiez deux chatons. D'autres fois, c'est quelque chose qui, si ça était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, vous aurait fait vomir. Et si on combine les deux, je prédis une réputation foutue à vie.

_Amour, Fraternité  
Ensemble ça fait flipper  
Leur mère va en pleurer  
Ou peut-être bien les tuer_

Un grognement frustré échappa à la jeune fille qui observait avec une attention excessive deux personnes à sa table, qui faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Et pourtant, tout le monde - du moins elle - voyait leurs coups d'œil furtifs ! Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Trois semaines, trois semaines qu'elle attendait. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à garder son calme. Avec elle, la vengeance était un plat qui se consommait _froid_. Ou chaud, peu importe, mais là, froid. Oh, bon sang, qu'ils regretteraient de l'avoir cherchée... L'an dernier, elle avait, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre dans ces termes, kidnappé et séquestré l'horrible bonne femme qui lui pourrissait la vie, avant de la libérer en lui faisant du chantage et en la mettant au chômage. Et même si ses deux victimes-sans-le-savoir n'étaient pas au courant de cet événement, eh bien, ils auraient du savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais s'attaquer à-

"Arrête de les fixer comme ça," souffla une voix dans son oreille. "Quelqu'un va finir par s'en douter."

"Ils sont lents !" grogna encore l'observatrice.

Son amie lui lança un sourire taquin.

"Tu sais, vu que tu les a rendus totalement niais, peut-être que tu devrais t'inspirer des histoires niaises de Lavande et Parvati..."

"Jalousie," souffla l'autre jeune fille.

Elle lui lança un regard ravi et un peu fou à la foi. Vraiment, elle avait bien fait de la mettre au courant.

Son amie, de l'autre côté, était légèrement inquiète du caractère fou furieux de son amie. Mais un coup d'œil aux proies de l'autre jeune fille suffit à la faire penser que c'était une bonne idée. Oh, vraiment, ça n'aurait pas de prix...

_Amour, Fraternité  
A moins que l'infirmier  
Ne se soit bien gouré  
Ils en ont hérité..._

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres depuis trois semaines, Fred Weasley sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre en apercevant sa chevelure rousse flamboyante dans le miroir. Elle était exactement comme _la sienne_. Il sentit un sourire se former bêtement sur son visage alors qu'il admirait son visage, si semblable _au sien_. Et il se sentit fondre en regardant son sourire si craquant, juste pareil _au sien_. Il observa ses magnifiques yeux mar-

"FRED !" rugit une voix à travers la porte de la salle de bain, faisant sursauter le rouquin. "CA FAIT TROIS FOUTUS QUARTS D'HEURE QUE T'ES DANS CETTE FOUTUE SALLE DE BAIN !" s'époumona la voix en tambourinant contre la porte.

"Désolé," s'excusa le garçon en ouvrant la porte.

"ET C'EST PAS LA PREMIÈRE FOIS !" l'apostropha Lee Jordan en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

"Euh, oui, mais..."

"NON ! PAS DE MAIS ! GEORGE A MONOPOLISÉ CETTE SALLE DE BAIN PENDANT UNE DEMI HEURE AVANT TOI ! ET MAINTENANT C'EST PRESQUE L'HEURE D'ALLER EN COURS ET JE SUIS SAAALE ! A CAUSE DE VOUS !"

Mais Fred ne l'écoutait pas. Le numéro quatre de la fratrie Weasley pensait maintenant à l'odeur de George qui était restée dans la salle de bain. En fait il avait exactement la même odeur, et c'était probablement la sienne, mais quand même ça lui faisait quelque chose.

Encore une fois, son ami féministe à ses heures perdues le sortit de ses pensées, en claquant violemment la porte de la salle de bain sans cesser de maudire ses amis qui semblaient "avoir changé de sexe le mois dernier". Fred se tourna avec un grand sourire vers le lit de son frère, mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Son sourire s'affaissa. Il était déjà descendu. Il avait l'impression que George l'évitait, en ce moment. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés plus de cinq minutes en tête à tête depuis trois jours déjà, et à chaque fois que ça arrivait comme depuis que Fred avait réalisé que l'affection qu'il lui portait avec changé de nature, il se sentait gêné en sa présence et avait l'impression que la gêne était réciproque. Peut-être connaissait-il la nature de ses sentiments pour lui et ne les partageait pas ? Son sourire disparu.

C'est d'un air assez désespéré, une fois n'est pas coutume pour un jumeau Weasley, que Fred descendit dans la Grande Salle. Angelina et Alicia échangèrent un regard en le voyant s'installer à leurs côtés. Sans doute s'inquiétaient-elles pour lui, il n'avait plus trop d'appétit depuis trois semaines. George non plus. Il le savait très bien puisqu'il ne quittait jamais George des yeux. Il chercha justement celui qui faisait battre son cœur. George était installé près de Ginny et du mini trio de Gryffondor qui éclipsait un peu celui que formaient les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan depuis leur arrivée. Ron, en bon goinfre digne de ce nom, ne relevait pas la tête de son assiette et c'était tant mieux car une vue de Ronald Weasley en train de dévorer son petit-déjeuner était une vue cauchemardesque, même pour un habitué comme Harry Potter. Celui-ci jetait des regards soupçonneux à George qui buvait avec grâce son jus de citrouille, et à Ginny et Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs ces deux dernières qui attirèrent son attention et le détournèrent de George qui s'essuyait avec une nonchalance naturelle et magnifique la bouche. Elles souriaient. Ou plutôt Ginny avait le sourire que George et lui arboraient quand ils préparaient une mauvaise blague. Et Hermione... Elle avait un sourire qu'il ne lui avait vu que quand elle les avait fait signer la liste des membres de l'AD en début d'année, et qui lui sembla mauvais et diabolique. Elle souriait à George.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à serrer les poings et les dents de rage. Elle croyait qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Si la pimbêche intello pensait pouvoir lui voler George... Elle pouvait toujours courir ! _Horrible petite intello..._ commença-t-il à pester mentalement. _Tu crois que t'as tes chances, hein ? Tu crois ? Alors quoi, Ronnie est pas assez bien pour toi, faut que tu me voles George alors que j'étais là avant ? Ah, tu me vois là ? Ouais, je suis là, et c'est MON George, pigé ? On se fritte pas à un Weasley, gourgandine ! Oui, c'est ça, fais l'innocente, souris-moi..._

"Eh, Fred ! Tu veux un jus de citrouille ?" proposa Hermione avec un grand sourire diabolique.

_Non, crèves ! Je suis sûre que tu y as mis du poison !_ Malheureusement, les Gryffondors autour d'eux les regardaient - même Ron - et s'attendaient à ce qu'il prenne le verre. Sans la lâcher du regard, il but d'une traite le verre de jus de citrouille. Satisfaite, la jeune brune se détourna de lui pour se re-concentrer sur George.

"Et sinon... Toujours célibataire ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_JE LE SAVAIS !_ Sans se contrôler, Fred se leva brusquement, ne se souciant ni des regards fixés sur lui, ni de sa petite sœur qui se frappait le front de sa main d'un air désespéré.

"En fait..." répondit George,"j'ai peut-être des vues sur quelqu'un..."

Il adressa un sourire craquant à son jumeau, qui le lui rendit.

"George..."

"Fred...

"Je me suis rendu compte..."

"... il y a trois semaines..."

"... ce que je prenais pour de l'amour fraternel..."

"... était de l'amour tout court..."

"... et je sais que ça parait fou..."

"... mais c'est comme ça et..."

"... je t'aime."

A ce moment-là, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la grande salle. Et peu importe car Fred se sentait complètement coupé du monde à ce moment-là. Un sourire incontrôlable prit place sur son visage alors qu'il se rapprochait.

"QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!"

Aucun des deux frères ne prêtèrent attention à Lee Jordan qui venait de les rejoindre, ni aux murmures qui commençaient à remplir la grande salle, ni à Dolorès Ombrage qui faisait de l'hyper-ventilation, ni au ricanement jubilatoire ou au "J'aurais jamais cru que t'y arriverais comme ça" désabusé à leur gauche, ni aux couverts d'Angelina et Alicia qui tombèrent, ni à Ron qui dégobilla son petit-déjeuner fraîchement englouti, ni aux professeurs McGonnagal et Rogue qui s'étouffaient, ni à Dumbledore qui applaudissait, ni à la première année de Poufsouffle qui hurla, ils ne prêtaient attention qu'à eux.

_Enfin_, pensa Fred, et il savait que George pensait la même chose, tout simplement parce que c'était _lui_. George attrapa sa main et lui sourit timidement. Il approcha son visage du sien...

Aucun des deux ne prêtèrent attention aux _CLIC__ !_ qui retentirent lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent tant le moment était magique. Ils ne se soucièrent même pas des bruits dégoûtés, des applaudissements plus forts de Dumbledore, de Trelawney qui criait l'avoir prédit, ou même du rire hystérique qui éclata près d'eux. Juste eux deux, qui ne formaient plus qu'un.

_Ceux-là ont tout fait à deux  
Les gens qui les soutiennent sont peu  
Car cette fois c'est un peu gros  
Vraiment, ça ne vole pas haut_**  
**

"J'aurais jamais cru que t'y arriverais comme ça," répéta la jeune fille. "Ta tentative de les rendre jaloux... ça volait pas haut."

"Je sais, que veux-tu, je ne sais pas mentir ou manipuler les gens..."

Son amie lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique. Vraiment, cette fille était un mystère. Douce et sage, mais diabolique et calculatrice aussi. Capable de pousser _des jumeaux_ dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre mais incapable d'essayer de les rendre jaloux correctement... _Cherchez l'erreur_, songea-t-elle.

"T'aurais tout aussi bien pu aller à Serpentard. T'es un vrai serpent, des fois..."

"Oui mais non. Vois-tu, si j'avais été une vraie serpentarde, j'aurais manipulé le choixpeau pour me retrouver à Gryffondor et espionner l'ennemi."

L'autre fille la dévisagea avec incrédulité. Devant son air un peu inquiet, son amie éclata de rire :

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Si ça avait été le cas je ne t'en aurais pas parlé !"

"Me voilà... rassurée..."

Mais un intrus coupa court à la discussion des deux complices en écartant les buissons derrière lesquels elles s'étaient cachées et qui les cachaient aux yeux de tous. Il leur adressa un regard sévère et s'approcha d'elles, qui lui offrirent des sourires accueillants.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda la complice.

"C'était vous," affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

"Je t'avais dit qu'ils paieraient," répondit la coupable en haussant les épaules.

Le garçon soupira et secoua la tête avec dépit, un petit sourire flottant néanmoins sur son visage. Il s'installa à côté des deux jeunes filles avant de leur sourire :

"Au fond ça me soulage de savoir ça. Un instant, j'ai vraiment eu peur..."

_Amours, Fraternité  
Ensemble ça fait flipper  
Leur mère va en pleurer  
Ou peut-être bien les tuer_

La journée passa. La nouvelle comme quoi les jumeaux Weasley étaient en couple se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et le peu d'élèves qui n'avait pas été témoin de la scène rattrapait vite son retard. Certes, ils furent fortement réprimandés par la directrice de leur maison, choquée d'un tel comportement "inceste", moqués par les Serpentards (mais quoi de neuf là-dedans ?), photographiés toute la journée par Colin Crivey, dévisagés par les uns, évités par les autres... Mais ce fut la journée la plus belle de la vie de Fred, et sans doute de celle de George aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, même si il n'avait réalisé leur amour que depuis trois semaines. Ce jour fut magique.

Puis il y eut le lendemain.

La matinée se déroula comme la veille, mais les deux garçons se sentaient un peu moins sûrs d'eux, la brève euphorie passée.

L'après-midi suivit. Fred ne ressentait plus rien pour son double - plus rien de ce genre.

"George. Il faut qu'on parle..."

"... J'ai bien réfléchi..."

"... et je me suis accessoirement rendu compte..."

"... que deux frères jumeaux ensemble..."

"... ou frères tout court..."

"... ou membres de la même famille tout court..."

"... c'est juste dégueulasse..."

"... et ça fait un peu trop sang-pur intégriste..."

"... ce qui est une honte pour un Weasley..."

"... et je me disais que..."

"... des trucs bizarres on en a déjà fait..."

"... mais ça c'est _vraiment_ bizarre..."

"... et je me disais que..."

"... le seul truc qui pourrait nous faire faire un truc aussi terrible..."

"... c'est un sortilège..."

"... ou une potion."

Les deux frères se sourirent, clairement soulagés. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, Fred avait eu de plus en plus envie de vomir en pensant au fait qu'il avait embrassé son jumeau. Et en public en plus. Vraiment, il tuerait celui qui l'avait fait "tomber amoureux" de son frère.

Ce soir-là, quand les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les bruits se turent, encore. Fred se demanda brièvement combien de temps il faudrait pour que les gens le considèrent comme le farceur à nouveau et pas comme le type qui a embrassé son jumeau avec passion.

La plupart des gens les fixaient d'un air neutre, les dévisageant plutôt. Ombrage, qui les avait collés hier, leur jetait des regards assassins. Le professeur McGonnagal détourna la tête, tout comme le professeur Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore leur adressa un salut joyeux de la main. Le professeur Flitwick s'était lui-aussi - facilement - tassé dans son siège. Ron les fixait avec dégoût en rougissant, et Lee, Angelina et Alicia se jetaient des regards peu assurés. Colin Crivey avait déjà sorti son appareil photo. Et Harry leur jetait un regard empli de compassion alors que Ginny et Hermione leur adressait des sourires joyeux.

"VOUS !" rugit Fred en en les pointant du doigt.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT ?!"

" Nous ?" demanda innocemment Ginny. "Rien. C'est vous qui nous avez appris que vous étiez gays _et_ que l'inceste ne vous dérangeait pas hier au petit-déjeuner devant tout le monde. De bons petits sang-purs - ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle à maman..."

"ESPÈCE DE PESTE DIABOLIQUE !" mugit Fred.

"Granger..." commença George d'un ton menaçant. Mais la-dite Granger leur adressa un sourire resplendissant.

"Ne soyez pas en colère contre Ginny. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans - ou pas grand chose, je l'ai juste mise au courant."

"He- He- Her- Hermi- Herem- Hemm- Hermi- Herm-... ?" bégaya Ron d'un air ahuri.

"Eh oui, Ron. Leur amour, mon oeuvre."

Et personne ne prêta attention au soupir déçu du professeur Dumbledore à part le professeur McGonnagal qui lui tapa peu amicalement la tête.

"Il ne faut jamais la mettre en colère," soupira Harry d'un air empli de compassion. "Elle est prête à tout pour se venger. Vous saurez la prochaine fois."

"Potter !" s'écria furieusement George, comme trahi. "Tu savais ?!"

"Depuis hier... Désolé les gars."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Il y a vingt-trois jours," commença calmement la Gryffondor en se levant. "Vous avez trouvé amusant de mettre de l'urine de chien sur la queue de Pattenrond."

"Quoi, juste pour ça ?!"

"Il s'est presque arraché la queue avec les dents. Vous torturez déjà les premières années - et vous n'en avez pas le droit. Mais personne," déclara-t-elle froidement,"personne ne touche à mon chat."

Et aucun des jumeaux ne réagit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Mais... Tout ça pour ça ?" demanda finalement Lee Jordan.

"Quoi, tout ça pour ça ? Ils aiment l'humour, non ? Moi ça me fera rire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, les magnifiques photos de Colin..."

Son rire fut noyé sous le hurlement de rage de Fred qui lui jeta le plat de pommes de terre de toutes ses forces mais sans l'atteindre alors qu'elle quittait tranquillement la salle sans se soucier des centaines d'élèves et des professeurs, tout simplement médusés. Mais la jeune fille se stoppa soudain, avant d'avancer à reculons de quelques pas et de se retourner, sourire pensif aux lèvres :

"Au fait, vous allez rire... Les philtres d'amour que je vous ai fait boire tous les matins. C'étaient vos produits..."

**Voilà pour ce OS au sujet... particulier ? Enfin bon. Je me suis possiblement inspirée des paroles du générique éventuel de _Amour Gloire et Beauté_ pour écrire les paroles en italique que j'ai intégré dans _Amour, Fraternité_. Que dire... Je m'excuse auprès des fans de cette série qui trouvent que j'ai massacré le générique/Je me repens auprès des gens qui trouvent que j'ai attiré la honte sur moi _[Rayer la mention inutile]_ ? Et ironiquement, je n'ai jamais regardé cette série. Merci d'avoir lu ce OS et même la note à la fin si vous êtes là, un avis :) ?**


End file.
